Twilight
by flutekitty
Summary: She used to always stand there gazing out a window, until she meant an imp and a wolf that would take her on an amazing adventure. My take on twilight princess with a slight twist.
1. Prologue

"Twilight", nothing but twilight

"_Twilight", nothing but twilight. Nor day or night just in between. Was it all a mistake? No I did it for the kingdom. After all it was life or death for Hyrule._

_But why do I feel like I made the wrong choice? Why does it fell like I could do more for the people, than staying here and being locked up? And what about that imp named Midna. Should I really trust her?_

Zelda kept pondering these thoughts in her head over and over again. As she stood in front of the window watching the raindrops steadily hit the glass. Wondering if Hyrule would ever be the same again.

She was taken out of thought by the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She stood thinking it was just the night guard making his rounds.

The sound of footsteps got closer and closer. Until the footsteps stopped a couple of feet away from her.

Her heart skipped a beat what if it was Zant.

What if he had found out about Her and Midna's conversation? What if he finally decided to it was time to get rid of her. What if….a low growl followed by a giggle came from behind her. Little did she know, this would change her life forever?

**Sorry for the short chapter but, I'll try to make it longer next time. I'm still new to this website so try to be nice. Any tips will be welcomed, with that said I'll try to update soon.**

**Your friend,**

**flutekitty**


	2. An imp and a wolf

**Original author's note: Sorry for the short chapter last. I've made this one a lot longer than the first. I've worked really hard on this chapter so please review. Also I think I made a few mistakes, but I think over all its okay. I'm still getting used to this so be nice. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the reviews! **

**Revised Author's note: I went back and decide to improve this chapter. I didn't change much though, all that I did was go back and fix my many mistakes. I added quotations too and fixed Minda to Midna. I mainly did this revise to make it easier to read. I most likely missed an error or two while revising. **

* * *

Zelda turned around to see an impish creature sitting atop wolf. The imp like creature was an ill tempered, sarcastic, fiery red head known as Midna. She came to the castle a week or two ago searching for some creature. She didn't really tell Zelda much though, except for this creature could aid her in her quest.

Although Midna seemed friendly, Zelda was highly suspicious of her. She looked very conniving; was she planning something sinister? Was she working with Zant?

Now that Zelda thought about it Midna did look a lot like Zant. They both had blue skin and they were of the same race. Only she was smaller and more sarcastic than him. But then again, why would Zant send his shadow beast after her?

And why was it, every time she looked at Midna a deep sorrow came over her? It was as if something horrible had happened to her in the past. What ever the reason may be, Midna wasn't going to tell any time soon. She was mysterious as the broken mask on her head.

Zelda wondered if she would ever understand the imp and her strange ways. Now her thoughts turned to the wolf carrying Midna on its back.

It was different from the other wolfs that used to prowl the outskirts of castle town. Well, that was until her father order them to be killed.

He had a strange white mark on his forehead, while other beast did not. Other wolf's coats were gray or tan, while his was a greenish-gray color. Not to mention wolves never wear earrings! If it wasn't for the shadow beasts and Midna coming earlier, Zelda would of thought this wolf was the strangest thing she had ever seen.

The only question on her mind now was what was at hand. She turned her head towards the two, trying to come up with something to say. "Midna?!" She asked a loss for words.

"Eee Hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me." Midna said acting overly excited, like a puppy finding a friend to play with for the first time.

"So this is the one for whom you were searching for?" Zelda asked. Motioning her head towards the wolf.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind. But…" Midna started to say placing a hand on her chin as if in a thinking position. Nodding to herself she went on, "I guess he'll do."

Zelda walked up to the wolf noticing something on the creature's leg. Bending down she examined it more only to find out it was a shackle bond to his leg.

"You were imprisoned ", she said noting the horrid chain attached to his leg.

_This was horrible because of the twilight another poor soul had been affected by Zant's rule._ Zelda couldn't help but feel sorry for the creature, thinking that it was all her fault. She decided it would be a good idea to apologize.

"I am sorry," she said.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened. So don't you think you should explain to him what you managed to do? You owe him, that much." Midna paused mid-sentence for more of an affect on Zelda. "Twilight Princess!" "Eeee Heee!" Midna giggled before an evil grin spread across her face.

Zelda slowly rose up from her position clinging to her cloak. She resumed her position that she had earlier.

Her attention was drawn to the window again, watching the rain hit the glass yet again.

It brought back painful memories of the past. Memories that she wished she could forget and live on without.

"It was raining that day too," she whispered to herself before turning her attention back to the present.

"Listen carefully, this was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber." She swallowed; "this was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But this blessed kingdom has been transformed by the twilight. It has been turned into a world of darkness. Ruled by creatures who shun the light." Zelda hesitated the memories just wouldn't pass, soon she found herself reminisce.

**Flash back**

_All of the guards were centered around her, awaiting any orders. Many of them were shaking in fear, wondering if this would be their last time to see the light of day. _

_It felt like it was an endless nightmare, which went from bad to worse. It all started with him, the twilight king invading the castle and the murder of the king._

"_What are our orders Princess?" The commander of the remaining guards asked._ _He was called Sir Galahad _**(Sir meaning he was in one of the higher ranks)** _he had been knighted a year or two ago. _

_Most of the other knights called him "Tomato face", because he was well known for his anger issues._

_Almost about every time he became enraged his face would turn to a deep shade of red. This would eventually lead to nonstop profanity and endless rants of nonsense. _

_Now was one of these times, when his tomato face started to show._

"_Princess! Answer me now! You've done nothing but stand there silently ignoring us! Please your highness just say something!" Sir Galahad yelled in a fit of rage before he started to mutter foul words._

_She knew his reasons for being frustrated with her. After all he had just lost some of his fellow comrades getting up to this point; foul beasts had killed them._

_Not to mention they were trapped like rats in their current position._

_For the last few minutes she had been going over the outcomes of what might happen in her head. The only reasonable conclusion she could come up with was to surrender. Then again that was the reason for her father dying. He didn't surrender to the twilight, so he was slain by its ruler..._

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_Zelda's head jerked up, to see a cloud of darkness plunging though the doors. Two of the soldiers already lay dead on the floor stiff and motionless. _

_While others screamed their heads off, some prepared for the worst._

"_Princess, I'm not going even going to bother asking this time. I know you wouldn't answer me even if I tried. So I'm going to do this the bloody way!"_ _Right when Galahad finished his sentence a swarm of dark creatures came running out of the cloud. Drawing his sword out and preparing for the worse he started to charge towards the beast._

"_Attack!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, with many of the men charging with him. Except for the two guarding Zelda._

_One of the guards caught a shadow beast. He plunged his sword right into the beast chest killing it. He started to jump up and down in celebration, only to be stopped short by a horrible shrieking noise._

_Much to the guard's fear, the monster arose. Its head turned towards him. Slowly it made its way towards him. _

_He tried to defend himself with his shield, but it was already to late. The monster lunged itself towards him landing atop the solider killing him instantly._

_Another one of the soldiers clashed with a beast, and ended up dead in a blink of an eye. Then another, and another, and so on. Until Sir Galahad was the only left standing, he was facing a hopeless battle._

_He plunged his sword into one of the monsters, only to have it pull the sword back out. _

_Throwing the weapon to the side of the room, the foul beast grabbed him around the neck. It was about to finish him off when a tall figure walked in._

_Zelda's grip tightened on the hilt (a/n sorry I didn't mention that she had a sword earlier)._

_The figure had two-shadow beast on both sides of him. He wore a long black robe with long sleeves and markings of the twilight all over it. He had a helmet/mask on that looked out of this world. _

_Slowly he approached Zelda, stopping at the steps leading up to the thrown._

"_It is time for you to choose, surrender or die." His voice wheezed. _

_Zelda gave a long hard glare she already loathed him._

"_Oh yes a question for all the land and people of Hyrule. Life? Or death? If I'm not mistaken didn't your father answer wrong? Ah yes what a simple man, choosing death over life for Hyrule. Maybe you won't make the same mistake as he did?" The ruler of Twilight finished saying waiting for her reply._

_The two remaining soldiers turned towards her, waiting for a response. _

_Zelda was afraid of this; the only thing to do was surrender. At least that way all of Hyrule would be spared. She thought._

_Zelda looked from a struggling Galahad to Zant, and back again. _

_She had made her choice, dropping the sword it landed with a loud clang. _

"_I thought you would see it my way, now lets discuss your terms of surrender…"_

**End flash back**

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light the people became as spirits. Within the twilight they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people now know is fear…. Fear of a nameless evil."

She turned away from the window, looking mysteries with her cloak on. "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess." The wolf's head darted up, showing interest in who this was.

Hesitating a little, she removed her hood revealing her face.

"I am princess Zelda ", she said with a look of sorrow on her face.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actally find it to be quite livable! I mean is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna stated looking slightly concern.

"Midna this is no time for levity the shadow beast have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda asked. She was hoping for some clues to the twili"s past.

"Why indeed you tell me! Eee hee hee!" By now Midna had managed to suspend herself in the air.

Zelda's frown only deepened the twili was trying to make fun of her. She glanced back at the window only to find that it had gotten darker.

_Oh no… if the watch guard finds these two here. They would be in deep trouble with Zant, and I doubt even this wolf could take him on. _Zelda thought. Franticly she looked back towards Midna and the beast. "Time has grown short; the guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here now!"

"You heard that boy now come on." Midna floated towards the door, motioning with her hand for the wolf to come. He only sat there, staring at Zelda with his deep sapphire eyes.

"Go on now," Zelda said. She motioned for him to leave also. He only tilted his head slightly, as he didn't now what she was saying.

"Fido come on she wants us to leave!" Midna almost shouted.

Still nothing happened, he merely sat there looking confused. Midna's patient had grown short; swiftly she glided over to him. Spitting on both of her hands, like she was preparing to do something hard. She grabbed his tail and started to pull as hard as she could. She kept pulling and pulling, but she wasn't strong enough to get him to move. So she started to pull and push him from different angles.

Zelda watched with awe, at how determined the twili was.

Now Midna was pushing his mane trying with all her might to get him to move. Still nothing happened, the twili was about to give up, when it hit her. It was as if a lighting bolt had came down from the heavens, and her struck dead. Now she knew why he wouldn't move.

Zelda noticed this and was about to ask, but before she could Midna answer for her.

"I don't speak dog, but if I'm not mistaken. I think he wants you to come with us." The wolf noticed this and nodding his head in agreement with her." So are you coming with us or not?" she asked.

Zelda stood there taken aback by what Midna said." I can't go."

"Why not? Its not like you'll be that much trouble anyway." Midna said in response.

"I don't want to put you two in danger, by taking me."

Eee Hee! Silly girl we're already in danger, if I remember correctly you told me that earlier. Midna said in a mocking way.

_I did tell her that earlier, but she didn't have to be rude about it. Besides I don't want them to get hurt on my behalf. And what would Zant do to Hyrule if I left? I can't leave here even if I wanted to. _Zelda consider. She was still irritated at what Midna had said.

"I can't leave Midna, don't you understand! With me gone Zant could destroy all of Hyrule."

"But, if you stayed locked up he would do it anyway. Either way your people would suffer, and its not like your helping them by staying here." An evil grin spread across Midna's face. She knew she had Zelda hook line and sinker now.

"But…."

"No buts, now come on we need to get out of here. After all fido here isn't leaving without you." With that said Midna seated herself atop the wolf waiting for an answer.

With a long sigh, Zelda looked at the greenish beast. "Is this true?" She asked.

He nodded, his furry head.

"Okay I'll go," she had finally given in to Midna.

"You heard that Fido lets go." Without delay the wolf dashed towards the door before stopping again.

"Now what," Midna murmured. She turned around to see Zelda still standing there.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Its as if someone was telling me not to go._ Zelda thought.

" Come on, your wasting my time." Midna said getting tired of this.

_Must have been nothing,_ Zelda thought to herself. Rubbing off the thoughts she had earlier, she spoke up. "Sorry I'm coming!"

* * *

**A narrow escape later…………**

Zelda, Midna, and the wolf stood atop one of the roofs leading from the window they had just jumped though.

"That was close! Midna we could have been caught!" Zelda yelled still outraged.

"How was I supposed to know that you needed help reaching the window? Although it was pretty funny," Midna said trying to hold back a laugh.

"It wasn't funny! You almost left me there!"

" I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to were you first tumble into twilight. But…are you really sure you should be going back?" Midna ask completely ignoring Zelda.

Midna continued to talk to the wolf for a little while longer. Zelda only stood there carefully listening to every word she said. She watched as Midna copied the faces of a little boy and a girl around her age screaming. She wondered what Midna meant when she said servant and other things.

"Eee heeee!"

Zelda looked up at Midna she had one of those grins again. And before she could even think about Midna's actions she felt her body turn into particles. Without knowing it Zelda had been swept away by twilight.

* * *

**Sorry for the rushed ending I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Your friend,**

_Flutekitty_


	3. Monsters

_**Sorry for the long delay. I was hoping to get this posted last month, but I ended up retyping it a dozen times. The sad thing about it is that I still don't like the way it turned out. I feel like I could of done a lot better. Oh well, I did work really hard on this chapter so please read and review. ☺**_

_In a quiet forest-path, shaded by the colors of a setting sun, a wolf and a cloaked figure can be seen walking away from a spring.__The two didn't really seem to acknowledge each other's company. They are too busy thinking about all of the events that have taken place. __Little__ do they know of the bound that they should will soon share on their journey.._

_ Its been a long day.. My friends Ilia, colin, and the rest of the children have been taken away by a evil group of monsters. There is this strange thing called "Twilight" taking over Hryule right now. This imp-like creature named Midna helped me escape from a Hyrule castle. Somehow I convinced Princess Zelda to come along with me on this semi-journey. And to top it off, I've been turned into a wolf!!! Things can't get any worse. _This was Link's recollection of thoughts on what had happened in the past few hours. So far he had been assigned by Midna to go and find a sword and shield.

He sighed in relief;_ Thank goodness I know where to find these things. _He thought, continuing to walk in a laggard way. _Maybe I'll be able to rescue the village kids from those monsters. I hope they are all right. I don't know what I'll do if they're died or hurt; after all it is my fault. I should have done something to help them, but instead I end with a bruise on my head. _Many thoughts of guilt were on his mind about the children and Ilia. In matter of fact, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Zelda was gone. Unfortunately for Link a little shadow from behind noticed.

"FIDO!!!" Midna screamed.

Link cringed in fear upon hearing HER voice. He already thought she was the most annoying thing in the world. To top it off she stayed in his shadow all day long; which really freaked him out.

"Where is Zelda?" Midna asked in a somewhat pleasant tone. He could tell she was annoyed though.

Link looked up at her with a frustrated look plastered on his face. _What do you mean she's right here beside …_ He turned his head to see where Zelda was, but to his surprise she wasn't there. _Uh no! Where did she go!! She can't that run fast, or can she?_

Midna could tell from the look on his hairy face that she was right. "Ha! I knew it! You were so caught up in thought that you didn't even know that she went missing. You're such an idiot!" She paused before continue, trying to hold herself back from straggling the wolf. "I suggest you go and find her...BEFORE I HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER!!!"

Link let out a gulp, he was almost certain that Midna was going to murder him right then and there. _What if the same monster that took Iila got hold of Zelda too? Then Midna would really have my head on a platter. _Link decided it was best to keep walking forward in search of Zelda. After all why would she turn around and go back?

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Link had barely begun to walk down the path when he heard the scream. Now instead of power walking he was sprinting down in that direction. _Please let her be okay_. He secretly prayed.

Midna was very shocked to see his sudden change of mood, as she watched him dashing to where the scream came from. That's when she realized something.. "Did he just leave me," she whispered to herself feeling left out.

☺☺☺☺☺☺

_I'm coming Zelda! _Linkthought heading towards the direction the scream came from.He turned a sharp corner, and was caught off guard by a strange plant. But this was plant was far from being anything close to ordinary at all. It resembled that of a Venus flytrap, but its size was that of a ten-year old child. It had an awful greenish tint to it, and an odd pattern on its skin. This creature also had fang-like teeth that seemed to drip with greenish saliva. This was no ordinary plant at all, but more of a man eating beast!

Sensing Link's presence, it let out a small growling noise. Slowly the plant leaned back, getting it prepared for a strike.

_I don't have time for this. _He thought slightly annoyed. Suddenly the creature lunged forward, its mind set on killing him.

With quick thinking, Link jumped out of the way of the monster's deadly fangs. Letting out a small yelp afterwards, due to one of the plant's teeth breaking off into his front right leg. He tried his best to shake off the pain, but to no avail. He could still feel the blood oozing down his leg.

The creature, sensing another opportunity to strike, leaned back again getting ready for another strike. Link realizing that he was on the other side of it; began to run away. Even with a wounded leg he was still swift. He darted down the all to familiar path dodging more man-eating plants along the way. Until he finally arrived to where the ear-piecing sound came from.

To his surprise, he saw a place close to heart. It was an all to familiar scene… A house sat atop a hill-like mound, and a pathway with two giant stones on both sides leading to the village. _How… how did she get here that quickly?_ He thought looking around for Zelda.

Suddenly he spotted two shadowy silhouettes dancing in the sunset by the trees, towards the entrance of the city. Link realizing that no one had spotted him yet, lowered his body down some. He was now in level with the grass, completely hidden away from any unseen eyes.

"Let go of me!"

Link's hears perked up. _That sounded like Zelda's voice, but whom is she yelling at? _

Squinting his eyes a little to get a better look, Link saw a blue skinned creature with white hair. This monster had ragged teeth and was wearing an old rugged tan vest. In one hand he held a club, while in the other he held Princess Zelda's hand. Holding back a growl, Link continued to watch the scene in silence.

The monster after hearing what she said, looked at her with a very perturbed face and rolled his eyes. From what Link could tell this hideous beast was clearly annoyed. _I guess she's been giving him trouble._ He thought.

"You must of not of heard me the first time; I said let me go!!!" Zelda repeated herself, but this time with a shaky tone of voice.

In response to her demand, the goblin-like creature pulled Zelda closer. Link bared his teeth upon seeing this. Then he tightened his grip on the Princess's wrist, making her wince in pain. Finally he fiercely slammed her onto the cold hard ground. At this Link started to growl. Both Zelda and the monster looked in his direction upon hearing the growl. A weak grin escaped Zelda's lips, seeing him there seemed to make it all better.

But her little moment of comfort was short lived as the goblin got prepared to strike her with its club, wanting to shut her up for good. Zelda held up her arms in defense getting ready for the impact. That's when it happened. Something came over Link, as if a demon had control over him. His ears turned back as he let out a more menacing growl. His pupils slanted like how a cat's does, and his fur started to stand on end.

He quickly darted forward, with one thing one his mind to kill. Catching the goblin off guard he made a leap into the air and clamped down on the creature's arm. Causing it to try and shake him off, while screaming wildly. Link didn't let go, and used all his force to slam the creature into the ground, like how it did to Zelda. Pinning the Goblin down, Link went for the neck and started to bite down hard. The taste of fresh blood filled his mouth, as the creature screamed more wildly then ever before. As soon as it had started, it was over. He backed away from the now motionless body, watching it disappear in a puff of smoke.

Zelda gazed at Link with a horrified expression written on her face. It was as if he had changed dramatically after seeing her ordeal with the goblin. She didn't even know if should fear the beast, or thank him. Alter all he did kill that monster in a very violent way.

Link's mood slowly changed from that of a killer beast, to a more calm and collected mood. He looked over to were Zelda was now sitting up some. He was about to walk over to her, until he noticed the terrified look plastered on her face. It was as if she had seen a ghost. _Did I do something wrong?_ Link thought standing in place. Seeing Zelda like that made him feel horrible. If he could put on a frown right now, he'd have the biggest one.

Zelda looked at the wolf wondering why he looked so baffled. It was as if he didn't know about what happened. Did he do this because of me? _No he wouldn't that's not like him right? Or would he? _Drifting her thoughts away from that such an idea, she continued to stare at him. That's when she noticed the wound on his leg. Clearing out her throat she let all other thoughts out of her head, and turned her attention to the wolf's wound. "You're hurt..." she said in a quit manner.

Link looked over to see Zelda, her Sapphire eyes shown with kindness. _You're hurt to_, he thought remembering what the creature had done. Zelda got up and walked over to him,and started to exam the word more thoroughly._ I need to rip whatever that white thing is out. Hopefully he doesn't decide to go all psycho on me. _Zelda thought remembering the horrid event.

"This might be a little painful," she said. Yanking the tooth out of his leg (without him realizing it). He let out a small whimper from the pain. "I couldn't leave it in there so stop complaining." She then ripped a potion from the bottom of her dress and started to bandage Link's leg. "You know that was very brave of you," She said continuing to warp the piece of fabric around his leg. "I could have been killed back there if it wasn't for you."

Link couldn't explain it but he felt different when he was around her. _Why does it feel like I've known her for all of my life? And why do I get this feeling when I'm around her? It's as if I'm meant to protect her, but from what? _

"There all better, that should help slow down the bleeding, and keep it from being infected," Zelda said finishing it with a knotted bow. Link looked back up again and then at his bandaged leg. She did a pretty good job.

"Come on let's get out of here," she said. Zelda got up and walk down the path to the village, with her four-legged friend trailing behind. His leg was already starting to feel better.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Midna asked. Appearing from a distance tree's shadow. "Don't you think everyone in this village would get suspicious with a cloak figure walking around. Not to mention you'd be a dead give away. You're going to have to stay here for right now okay." Link could tell that she was still very aggravated about earlier.

"What if those monsters come back?" I don't have anything to defend myself with," Zelda said in response.

"Use a stick."

"Midna!!!"

"What I was just joking. Anyway I have an idea to keep you... Monsters? Wait second a second," Midna said making a hand motion. "Did Fido's stupid actions almost get you killed?"

"Well it isn't his entire fault. I was the one who walked on ahead; he was walking in a very laggard fashion." Zelda looked away, trying to hide her emotions from them. "I'm sorry. I didn't to make you two worry."

"I see… but it's still some of Fido's fault," Midna said sending him a glare. At this Link's head dropped, he was still feeling very ashamed about what happened. "Anyways lets get off of this subject. As I was saying before I have an idea. Midna put her arms behind her back, and closed her eyes.

"So what is it?" Zelda asked impatiently.

"Look at that house over there."

Zelda looked at the house as Midna instructed her to. "What are you getting at?" she asked, scanning the house with her cerulean eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that you can hide in there, while we're gone. Besides, no one's in there, and I pretty sure the door is unlocked. It should just have a big sign that says," all robbers' welcome."

'How can you tell from here?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. Now hurry up and get to hiding. Fido and I are going to get that sword and shield," Midna said. Opening an eye, and putting a sly grin that sent chills down Zelda's spine. "Is that okay with you princess."

Zelda thought about this for a moment. _If I do stay more monsters could come back. But if I go with them it might be a dead give away. Why are they even looking for a sword anyway? Is not like a wolf even needs one. He can't even hold objects in his paws. So why would he need one, unless…he is really a human? But, that's impossible he couldn't be a human. There's no way that can never happen._

"Hyrule to Zelda." Midna started to shake her hand back and forth in Zelda's face.

"Yes, what is it Midna?" Zelda asked shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"So are you going to stay or what?"

_I guess I have no choice, but to stay._ "Yes," Zelda said plainly. She started to head towards the house, but then she stopped and turned around. Putting a smile on her face she said, " Take care of my little hero." Giving them a wink, then she continued to head towards the house.

"I'll try," Midna replied. She then disappeared into Link's shadow.

I'm her little hero; maybe she isn't afraid of me. He started to walk into the village, but not before a thought crossed his mind. _Did I really leave the door to my house unlocked? _

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

When Zelda finally approached the ladder she noticed a small sign. Walking up to it she squinted her eyes to get a better view of it in the dim sunlight. She then read aloud "Link's house."

_Hmm…Link, what a strange name._

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of twilight. I'll try to make the next update quicker than this chapter's update. If it does take a long time for me to update, I might start posting preview chapters. By the way special thanks to all of my reviewers your feedback is greatly appreciated. With all that said,**

**Your friend, **

_flutekitty_


	4. A sheild for the hero

**Sorry for the long update, I had to retype this chapter thanks to a virus.**

* * *

Link moved slowly across the terrain with his body nearly touching the ground. It looked as if he was preparing to attack the two men standing merely inches away. But in truth he was simply spying on them, listening to their long and boring conversation. Waiting for a chance to sneak up behind them and take the goods. The only problem was that he had been at this for at least a half an hour now.

_Come on go inside already._ Link thought. He started to grow very impatient. Oh how he wished to stretch his legs and run around like mad. But instead he was patiently waiting for the moment to strike. _Do they ever shut up?_ Link thought. He was getting more and more anxious by the minute. Without thinking he started to tap his paw in accord with the men's voices.

"Will you stop that," Midna whispered immediately from Link's shadow. "Any louder and they'll hear you." She caught sight of him rolling his eyes at her. _What an idiot. _She thought._ He'll blow his for sure if keeps this up. _

Link ignored Midna and kept on watching the two men.

"I'll defend the village," Bo the Mayor of the village spoke up. He was well... a very well fed man. He had a odd looking mustache that seemed to grow upwards. Link knew the man very well since he was Ilia's father.

"Bo are you serious? Look at what those creatures did to Rusl and he had a sword!" Jaggle said. He was Talo and Malo's father and the pround owner of the watermill. "Now he can't even lift a sword to defend himself. He's lucky that he even came back alive."

"Don't be silly!" Bo laughed half heartily. "I'll use the sword that we were suppose to deliver to the royal family. Plus, I'll have one of the finest shields crafted in all of Ordon."

"I guess you're right. Do you want me to go and retrieve the shield from my house? The sword is still at Rusl's house you'll have to run down there and get it yourself."

"Sure, and I'll come inside with you. You never know what could be lurking around here at night. Right!" He slapped Jaggle across the back and started to laugh like mad.

Which in turn made Jaggle roll his eyes clearly annoyed by the Mayor's behavior. "Come on then we'll have to hurry."

"Fido, they're heading inside follow them." _Finally, it took them forever. I was starting to grow old here. _Midna thought.

Link looked on confused, and overlooked Midna. He just couldn't make since of what was said. _Rusl, I can't believe it. How could you be defeated? I've never even won duel with you. And then you go out and let some overgrown monsters defeat you. I don't understand. Rusl, how could you lose?_ Link looked down at the ground clearly lost in thought.

Midna started to tug on his fur, trying to get his attention. "Earth to Fido, they're heading inside."

Link snapped out of his thoughts and was surprised to see that Midna was right they were heading inside. _What! No!_ Without thinking He jolted forward; stepping on a dead branch.

Crunch!

"What was that?" Jaggle Questioned turning around. Bo also looked back as well. The two men spotted the furry beast, and began to panic.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Monster!!"

"RUN!!"

"QUICKLY INSIDE!!"

"LOCK THE DOORS HURRY!!"

BANG!!

"You did it now Fido," Midna sighed. "Now what are we going to do. We can't get in like we planned." _Idiot, I knew this was going to happen._

Link stood there emotionless. He stared at the door not once taking his eyes off of it. _I messed up big time_.

Midna looked toward Link with pity in her eyes. He just stood there like a zombie. Now she was going to have to come up with a solution to his problem. Quickly she glanced around looking for another way in. After a few moments of doing this she finally saw an opened window. _Yes! That's our way in!_ _Now it's time to get Fido's attention._ "Look those idiots left a window opened."

As soon as she said this Link's eyes jolted open. Midna slightly smirked to herself before pointing a finger towards the top part of the watermill. "See we can get in though there." She slightly paused before continuing, while at the same time making sure that she still had Link's attention. Which to her surprise she still had his attention. "Now all we have to do is figure out a way to get up there. Hmm… Let's retrace our steps."

* * *

AHHHHHH!!

MONSTER!!

A man that Link knew as Beth's father screamed before jumping off into the shallow waters below. This in turn made Midna laugh and giggle uncontrollability. Some how this was actual entertainment for her. It sadden Link that Midna only saw this at a lame attempt to protect the village and avenge his daughter. She didn't seem to understand the suffering this man had to go though in the last few hours.

_I bet he's worried sick about poor ole' Beth. He was only trying to protect everyone by throwing a hawk at me. At least he tried to do something; and all Midna can do is laugh at him. _Link thought before continuing on ahead. With swift actions he leaped towards the next rock. Landing perfectly he started to proceed to the window. But instead he ran into a little problem… It was too far of a jump for him. _How am I suppose to make this?_ He wondered.

"Concentrate on me," Midna said. Her shadowy figure disappeared, and then reappeared at the top of the window. She still had a few tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Link looked at her in bewilderment. How was he suppose to believe that this would work?

"Come on already! We don't have all night you know."

Link hesitantly looked up at Midna. She nodded urging him to come on. He took a deep breath, and backed up some. _Here I go! _He then dashed forward, still focusing on Midna. After that jumped off of the ledge towards the window, hoping he would make it. Before Link even realized it he crashed into the cold hard wooden surface located inside the watermill.

"Well not the best landing ever, but at least you made it," Midna said. While watching the now struggling Link. He had landed with all four of his shaggy legs spread far apart from each other. It was quite amusing for Midna to watch, but stressful for Link. When he finally did manage get back up on all fours, Midna had already located the shield. It was hanging on the wall opposite of Link.

"Well now how about you use that head of yours too…" Link ran as fast as he could and rammed himself into the wall. Knocking down the shield, and making it land on his back perfectly.

"Well that's not exactly what I had in plan." She moved closer to Link and started to examine the shield. "This is a lame excuse for protection. It's wooden, so it won't last very long in a heated battle," Midna stated dully. "But, I guess it can do… for now."

Link looked at her in shock. This was one of the best shields in all of Ordon, and she mocked it. She didn't even bother to think about how hard everyone had work to make it. _This imp is a heartless freak; all she cares about is herself. How am I suppose to corporate with her? When I can't even see eye to eye with her? _

"Come on let's go Fido. We still have a shield to retrieve remember?"

Link slowly followed after her in opposition to his will. _I don't see how this is going to work out._ He thought before jumping out of the window after Midna.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Bo asked. He was hiding under a table with Jaggle, still frightened about what he heard.

"Y…yes." Jaggle stutter. He was so frightened; his whole entire body was shaking.

"Do you think the monster followed us in here?'

"Let's… stay in here for a little bit longer."

"I like your idea."

* * *

_I guess now we're off to Rusl's house now. I hope he and Uli are okay._ Link thought while running across the old wooden bridge, which was built over a small stream and always flooded when a strong storm came in. Link quickly came into view of a small house and to his surprise an angry Rusl stood only a few feet away from him.

* * *

**I think this is the one of the shortest chapters yet (well not as short as the first chapter). I also think it's not one of the best too, since I was trying to finish it by today. I'm off for summer, so expect faster updates now. The next chapter will be posted in one to two weeks depending on how long it takes for me to type it. I'm also going to send out review replies (I just now learned how to do that) now. Thank you (reviewers) for reading and taking the time to review. It means a lot to me, and it helps me improve. Thank you for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

_Flutekitty_


End file.
